I'll Always Be There
by Starchick
Summary: K, here's the fic for the Michi contest that Chibimimi's having. It's my first real Michi, so please be nice, kk?


Ok, this is the Michi fic for Chibimimi's contest! Um...it's my first time writing a full-fledged  
Michi, please review and tell me how I did, k?  
  
I'll Always Be There  
  
  
  
Mimi was lying on her bed the morning after her party. She had just woken up, and she   
hadn't even bothered to get up out of bed yet. Her thoughts were too occupied. She   
remembered Jess, her closest friend in America, telling her the same thing over and   
over again last night. She could still hear her voice, "You throw the best parties Mimi,   
you're a genius!"  
Mimi giggled and hopped out of bed. It HAD been a lot of fun, she wanted to do it again!  
She smiled happily, remembering that her birthday was coming up in 2 weeks.  
She walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her parents were  
already there, talking in hushed voices. Mimi looked at them curiously as she entered the  
room. Her parents had little smiles on their faces, they always did that when they had a  
secret. "What's going on?" Mimi wanted to know. Her father cast her mother a warning   
glance, then turned back to Mimi. "Well honey, we wanted to surprise you-"  
Her mother had a shocked look on her face as she stared at her husband in alarm.  
"-but you have to find out sooner or later. We were just wondering if you'd like to go   
back to Odaiba for a little while, to visit." Mimi's mother quickly composed herself and   
stared innocently back at her daughter. Mimi just stood there shocked, unable to believe  
what she'd just heard. "Y-you mean it?" she whispered happily. Mrs. Tachikawa nodded.   
"Uh-huh," she said. "You could go for about 3 weeks."  
Mimi leaped into the air in excitement, cheering. She flung her arm around her parents.   
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept squealing in pure joy. "I can't  
wait to tell the others!" Breakfast long forgotten, she raced back up to her room. Then  
she paused for a minute, a few feet away from the phone. I can't call all of them, the  
phone bill will skyrocket, she told herself. Then she quickly turned to her computer. "I'll  
just email them," she murmured happily. Quickly, she started typing.  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
Hey guess what? I'm coming to visit again! It'll be soo great seeing you all again. Well, I  
gotta run, cya in about 2 weeks!  
  
Love, Mimi  
  
She sent the email to Tai, and then forwarded it to all the other Digidestined, both old   
and new.  
Within minutes of losing her Internet connection, the phone rang. Mimi picked it up.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mimi," said Michael on the other end of the line. Mimi smiled happily. Besides Jess,   
Michael was her other closest friend in America. Although she was great friends with the  
2 of them, it couldn't compare to the friendship she shared with her friends back home.  
And they understood that, they were the only 2 that knew the close bonds she had left  
back in Odaiba, that's why they were such good friends.  
Now Mimi giggled into the phone. "Hiya Michael," she siad, all excited. "Guess what, I'm  
going back home to visit!" Michael knew that 'back home' meant Japan. "That's great,   
Mimi!" he told her happily. "When are you going?"  
"In about 2 weeks," Mimi responded. "I can't believe I'm going to see them again, all of   
them next time, not just Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari, and Cody. Oh by the way, ya want me to  
say hi to Yolei for you?" She giggled, practically seeing Michael blush on the other end.  
"Come on, Mimi, she's at least a year or 2 younger than me," said Michael. "Yeah, but she  
likes you," Mimi told him. But she still remembered her friend Nancy telling her last night  
that Michael had a crush on her. But Mimi just couldn't feel the same way, she and   
Michael were too good of friends.  
"Well, I'll miss you when you leave. So will everyone else," Michael told her. Mimi slowed  
down a little. Even though she was super-glad to go see her friends again, she DID have  
a pretty close bond with her friends here. "I'll miss you all too," she replied. Then she  
perked back up. "Well, I'm gonna call Jess up so we can go shopping!" she decided.   
Michael laughed. "I feel sorry for your best friend Sora. Seriously, I think you've gotten  
a lot worse since you came to America." Mimi laughed along.  
She had told Michael and Jess all about her tomboyish best friend. Although Jess could  
never replace Sora, it did feel kind of strange to go to the mall with someone without  
having to drag them whining all the way.  
"Oh I think Sora'll see me coming," laughed Mimi. "I won't go TOO hard on her." On the  
other end of the line, Michael shook his head. "Poor Sora. She won't know what hit her."  
  
Tai stood up and headed over to the computer, leaving Kari in front of the TV. He really  
didn't feel like watching the show Kari was watching, but she'd probably bite his head off  
if he changed the channel.  
Tai flipped through his emails, until a recent one caught his eye. He looked at the address,  
Pink64. There was only one person he knew with that email address, who would ever pick  
a name like that. Tai smiled; Mimi apparently hadn't changed all that much.  
He opened the email and read it. "Mimi found out that she's coming to visit," he told Kari.  
Kari glanced up and smiled. "Great, that means the plan is working. You think she suspects  
anything?" Tai reread the email. "If she does, she didn't mention it, and that's not her  
style. I don't think she has a clue."  
Kari turned back to the TV, as Tai picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number. "Hello,  
Ishida residence," said Matt on the other end. "Matt, check your email," Tai told him. Matt  
was confused, but he did as Tai said. "So what...hey, there's an email from Mimi!" he  
exclaimed. "Uh-huh," answered Tai. "Her parents told her that she's coming to visit. Step  
One is set."  
"That's great Tai," said Matt. "She'll be really surprised." He snickered. Tai joined in. "Well,  
we'll all meet tomorrow at the park. I gotta go, I have to tell the others." They hung up.  
After Tai finished calling the other Digidestined, he sat back down in front of the TV.   
"Kari, you and TK are the only ones who saw Mimi besides the other new Digidestined.  
What's she like now?" Kari looked at him thoughtfully. "To tell you the truth, in some ways  
she's different, but in others, it's like she never changed. It's hard to explain, but you'll  
understand when you see her."  
Tai nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, it doesn't matter how she's changed, I'll just  
be glad to see her again."  
  
Mimi was sitting restlessly on the plane, although it was 1 in the morning, according to  
her watch. She was a little tired, but her excitement wouldn't let her sleep. In another  
couple of hours, she would be seeing her very best friends again. Ever since the   
Digidestined had found out she was moving back, the letters had started pouring in faster  
than usual. They were all so glad to be seeing her again. Sora had even promised that  
she would let Mimi drag them all to the mall again.  
A few hours later, the flight attendant addressed the rest of the passengers. "We have  
reached our destination, and are now landed at the Odaiba Airport. We ask that you   
please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop."  
Ignoring the attendants orders, Mimi immediately leaped out of her seat and began grab-  
bing her bags. She couldn't sit still for another second. Her parents weren't with her on  
the flight, they were coming next week, since they wanted to wait until she was reunited   
with her friends.  
Later, as she was walking down the ramp toward the airport, her enthusiasm started to  
evaporate, and was replaced with shadows of doubt. Would everything still be the same  
as it was before? Would they like the new her? What if they didn't even recognize her?  
Mimi slowed down as she neared the airport. I...don't think I can go through with this,   
she thought, then firmly shook her head. No way Mimi, you won't turn back now, she told  
herself. They're your friends, we all saved the world together. Just remember, we're all the  
Digidestined.   
Taking a deep breath, she continued down the ramp.  
  
"This is the right gate, right?" asked Joe, as he and the other Digidestined (both old and]  
new) ran toward the gate. Izzy checked the number. "Gate 17," he said. "This is it."  
"Ok, we're looking for someone with pink hair," TK told them. The old Digidestined gaped  
at him. "Hey, you never told us Mimi dyed her hair," Sora accused. TK shrugged. "I guess  
I just...forgot," he said nervously.  
Tai looked at everyone who came out of the plane. Nothing yet....  
"There she is!" Davis suddenly shouted. "Mimi, over here!" The Digidestined all turned to  
face...  
  
Mimi heard someone shouting her name, the voice was really familiar. Davis, she thought,  
turning around. And he wasn't alone. TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody were there too, along with..  
the other Digidestined. Mimi just stood there staring at them for a minute. Then, flooded  
with happiness, she tossed aside her bags and raced toward her. Sora followed suit, and  
the 2 girls met up in the middle somewhere, clinging onto each other in pure joy. "Sora,  
it's you, it's really you!" Mimi kept shrieking. "I can't believe it, you're back!" cried Sora.  
They stayed that way for a while, as the other Digidestined gathered around them.   
Finally, they pulled apart, and Tai's jaw dropped as he caught sight of her. That's Mimi?  
he thought incredulously. "Hi guys!" chirped Mimi happily.  
They all rushed at her at once, nearly knocking her over. Cries of, "You're finally back!"   
"How've you been?" "We've missed you so much!" rang through the air. Mimi couldn't   
believe how much they'd all changed, she barely recognized them. Then she saw who   
she thought was Tai. "Tai?" she asked hesitantly, shocked. Could this really be him? He  
didn't look like the same boy she'd left a while ago. But then he gave her a smile, and   
then she realized there was no mistaking the carefree grin, the wild hair, it was him.   
"Heya Mimi," he said happily, ruffling her hair. Then he took a step back and looked at  
her. "You ARE Mimi, right?" he asked. Mimi laughed and playfully hit him. "Of course it's   
me!" she exclaimed, then pouted. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt." Tai laughed sheep-  
ishly and put his hand behind his head. "Sor-ry," he replied. "It's not my fault, you dyed  
your hair pink and are dressed totally different. I'm just surprised your dad let you wear  
those clothes." Mimi just shrugged and threw her arms around him. "Missed ya, Tai," she  
told him. He hugged her back, tightly. "I missed you too." Kari shared a secret glance with  
Sora.  
  
They got off the subway that they'd taken from the airport to the hotel Mimi was staying  
at. She'd gotten checked in for her reservations, and now the others were helping her  
bring her stuff up to her room. It was not an easy job.  
"Ok Matt, Joe, can you put those suitcases over there?" Mimi asked them as she walked  
into the room with yet another bag. Matt picked up one of the suitcases. "Mimi, what've  
you got in here?" he demanded as he nearly dropped the suitcase. "It's like she brought  
the Statue of Liberty along with her," muttered Joe as he did the same. Mimi sighed. "Oh  
come on," she told them. "We're almost halfway done."  
"Great, that means only about 50 more to go," Tai complained as he dragged a suitcase  
into the room. "Did they have to reserve a whole plane just for your bags or what?"  
"No, but they might have to when I go back," Mimi giggled. "I'm planning to do some killer  
shopping!" Sora laughed as well. "At least that part hasn't changed," she said to the   
others. "And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Tai demanded. Mimi stuck her tongue  
out at him.   
"I think we're almost done," announced Izzy as he dragged 2 suitcases into the room. "If  
Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, and Yolei each bring up 2 suitcases, we'll be finished."  
Finally, all of Mimi's belongings were brought up to her room, and everyone was getting   
ready to leave. As they all walked out the door, Tai stayed behind for a moment. "Oh Mimi,  
by the way, can you come over later tonight?" he asked. "I have to show you something."  
Mimi looked at him in confusion, but nodded. "Sure Tai," she agreed. Then she looked as  
if she were straining to remember something. "I keep thinking that I'm forgetting about  
something, but I don't know what." Tai had a confused look, but then he just grinned.   
"I bet it'll come back to you real soon," he told her mischeviously. Before she could ask  
him what he'd meant, he was already out the door. "Cya tonight, Mimi!" he called. Mimi  
waved back before closing the door.   
  
Mimi got off the elevator and walked over to Tai's apartment, savoring the familiarity of it  
all. She was glad that none of her friends had moved, things were almost the exact same.  
Except of course the fact that they all looked a lot different..  
As Mimi got to Tai's front door, she noticed that the lights were all off inside. Curious, she  
knocked on the door. No answer. Mimi was very confused now, Tai had definetly told her  
to come over at this time. She tried the doorknob; surprisingly, it was unlocked. She   
pushed the door in, waiting for her eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. But there  
was no point, the lights flashed on a second later.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!!" about 50 different people shouted. Mimi gasped in shock, and  
backed away, only to bump into Tai. She spun around. "Hiya Mimi," he greeted her, grin-  
ning. "Tai, what in the world...." she couldn't even finish her sentence as she looked   
around. All the Digidestined were there, along with all their friends, that she hadn't seen  
since she moved away.  
"It's a surprise birhtday party, Mimi," Sora told her, all smiles. "We knew your birthday was  
coming up, so we decided to have one. Your parents were in on it, that's why you're  
here."   
"You guys...." Mimi trailed off, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Her friends cared  
about her so much that they'd dragged her halfway around the world so that they could  
give her the best birthday ever. She was so lucky.  
"It was Tai's idea," TK mentioned to her. Tai blushed and glanced away. "Yeah, well..." he  
began, but didn't even get the chance to finish as Mimi flung herself into his arms. "Tai,  
you're the greatest!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Then, realizing what she was doing,  
she slowly let go, blushing faintly. She turned to the others. "You're all the greatest," she  
told them, throwing herself at them. "You've got to be the best friends anyone's ever   
had in the whole wide world!" Yolei sweatdropped at Mimi's exaggeration. "Come on Mimi,  
we're only average," she said. Mimi looked at them. "You dragged me around the world to  
give me a party, and you're only average?" she demanded. "As if."  
  
The party was in full swing now, and Tai was just coming back from the kitchen. He gave  
a small grin as a slow song came on, and immediately 15 guys began fighting over who  
would dance with Mimi next. Tai couldn't blame them though, she was really pretty now.  
On anyone else, pink hair would've looked just plain weird, but on Mimi it looked really  
good. And her outfit...the bellybutton T-shirt and the short minskirt wasn't something  
that the old Mimi would've worn, but he supposed that she had changed her style in   
America. It wasn't just her style that had changed, she was a lot more in-control, and less  
whiny. But she would always be the same ditzy, happy, carefree girl that Tai had known  
forever.  
He sighed now as the fight, that had been getting a little wild, was settled, and Mimi  
walked out onto the floor with someone. For some reason, he felt a sense of disappoint-  
ment. Then he caught himself. Why should I care who Mimi dances with? he wondered.  
But before he had any more time to think about it, Matt came up to him. "So who're you  
staring at Tai?" he wanted to know, a smirk on his face. Tai immediately snapped out of  
his daze. "What're you talking about?" he demanded. "Oh come on Tai, you're really gonna  
tell me that you weren't staring at anyone?" said Matt in obvious disbelief. "Whatever. Ok,  
let me guess. Was it....Ms. America herself?"  
Tai whirled to face Matt in shock. "I- I don't know what you're talking about," he stamm-  
ered. Matt shook his head. "Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that Tai, maybe you  
might even start to believe it," he said sarcastically. "How would you know?" Tai   
demanded. "Are you spying on me or something?"   
"No one needs to spy on you to see that you've got it bad for Mimi," Matt told him. Tai  
glared at him, then sighed and looked down. "It's that obvious, huh?" he murmured. Matt  
nodded again. "Uh-huh. And I'm not the only one who sees it either."  
"Quit trying to embarrass me Matt," said Tai, although it was too late, he was already  
blushing. "I don't need to Tai, you're doing great on your own," Matt replied, smirking.   
Then he got serious. "But honestly Tai, you should tell her." Tai looked at him, horrified.  
"What?" he cried. "No way. Mimi and I've been friends too long, she's like my other little  
sister. I can't just tell her that I like her."   
Matt grinned softly. "Aww, you really DO like her," he murmured, enjoying the way the   
flush crept across Tai's face. "But it's okay, Tai, we all think of her as the little sister of  
the group, besides Kari and Yolei. But look at her, she isn't so little anymore. And she  
definetly won't be single for long." Tai sighed again, and looked across the room at Mimi.  
Her dance had finished, and she was walking back to the couch to sit with Sora, but the  
guy that she'd just finished dancing with was still staring after her. "Maybe you're right,"  
Tai admitted quietly.  
  
Mimi plopped down on the couch next to Sora, exhausted. Sora turned to her. "Wow Mimi,  
you've got almost every guy here after you," she marveled. "It's not as fun as it looks,"  
grumbled Mimi. "I am dead tired, and there are still people coming up to me for a dance."  
Sora just shrugged and smiled. She turned to look at TK and Kari, who were dancing to  
a slow song, as well as Davis and Yolei (A/N: I'm sorry, I just HAD to add a little Daiyako  
^^*)  
Mimi looked around the whole room, and noticed Tai talking with Matt, Joe, Izzy, and a  
few other guys. She studied him for a while, unable to believe how different he was. His  
features were still the same, but he actually had some fashion sense now. And he was  
so nice, and a lot less...impulsive. Plus, she had to admit, he sure was cute now.   
Then Mimi stopped her thoughts in amazement. What am I doing? she asked herself. More  
importantly, WHY was she doing it?  
"It was really sweet of Tai to give me this party," murmured Mimi, without even realizing  
that she'd said it out loud. Sora glanced curiously at her. "Y'know Mimi," she commented.  
"You've been acting a little strange, you keep staring at Tai, and now you're mentioning  
how sweet he is."   
"What?" gasped Mimi, tearing her eyes away from Tai's direction. "Sora, you've got to be  
kidding. This is TAI we're talking about." Sora gave her a knowing smile. "I'm not the one  
who brought this up," she reminded. "But now that it's out in the open, I don't know who  
YOU think you're kidding. It's so obvious that you like him." Mimi gaped at Sora nervously.  
"Sora, I don't know what you mean," she said. "I mean...Tai and I..."   
Sora giggled. "Boy, you've got it baaad," she said in a sing-song voice. Mimi was about to  
protest, then stopped, knowing she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. "I think  
you're onto something," she murmured. "It's just that he's so different, and..." she trailed  
off. Sora stared at her. "You've really fallen for him," she said softly, then smiled. "That's  
great, now you just have to tell him."   
Mimi's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts?" she squealed. "What if he just laughs? I mean, why  
would he pick me, he's got to be one of the cutest guys in school." She blushed as she  
realized what she'd just let slip. Sora grinned at her. "And you're one of the cutest girls  
in school," she countered. "Plus he's a jock, and you're a cheerleader. It's classic. Not to  
mention that your relationship runs deeper than just that. He won't laugh at you, I know  
it. But you never know what'll happen 'til you try." Mimi just looked at her. "What happen-  
ed to the tomboy I knew?" she demanded. Sora laughed and shrugged. "You've rubbed  
off on me," she explained sarcastically. Mimi looked away, then nodded. "I'll do it," she  
said in determination. A slow song came on. "First I'll ask him to dance," she said brightly.  
Sora nodded. "That's a great first step," she agreed.  
"Hey Mimi, you want to dance?" asked someone. Mimi turned to see the guy that she'd  
danced with earlier. She felt a flash of disappointment, then it was immediately overrun  
by a wave of guilt. "Ok," she agreed slowly, shrugging at Sora. I'll just ask Tai next time,  
she decided.  
  
Tai had just made his 7th trip to the kitchen and was now coming out, when Sora ran up  
to him. "Tai, have you seen Mimi?" she asked. Tai shook his head. "Not for a while," he  
answered, noticing Sora's worried face. "Is something wrong?"   
"I've checked everywhere," Sora murmured. "Even the bathrooms and the balcony. She   
isn't here."  
"Huh?" Tai scanned the apartment, mostly where everyone was, but there was no sign of  
Mimi. A feeling of panic began to rise inside of him. "She wouldn't leave, would she?" he  
asked. Sora stared at him. "No way," she answered. "She'd never ever do that, besides  
she was really enjoying herself." Tai put down his soda can. "Tell the others," he ordered.  
"I'll go look for her. Wasn't she with Scott?" he asked. (A/N: The guy Mimi was dancing  
with is named Scott) Sora nodded. "Come to think of it, Scott's missing too," she mention-  
ed. Tai sighed. "Then they probably just left together," he said, with a hint of sadness in  
his voice. Sora looked at him carefully. "I really don't think so, Tai," she told him. "Mimi  
didn't even really want to dance with him, she wouldn't leave with him. Besides, she likes-"  
Sora cut herself off before she revealed her friend's secret. Tai looked at her with his  
trademark curious/clueless look (A/N: **Ducks as Tai fans hurl rotten veggies at her**   
It's the truth, he does look that way a lot of the time! But don't get me wrong, I think  
that look is cute ^_^), then shrugged. "Well, I'll find her," he said in determination. He   
left before Sora could say anything else.  
Tai searched every inch of the apartment, but Mimi wasn't there. An uneasy feeling grew  
inside of him. Something's not right, he thought. Mimi's in trouble. Now really nervous, he  
pulled on his jacket and walked out the door to look for her outside.  
  
Mimi couldn't believe what was happening. She and Scott had just been dancing to a song  
when he suggested that they go outside to dance. The balcony doors had been opened,  
and he'd said that they'd hear the music from below, and that it'd be more...private. Mimi  
hadn't been too enthusiastic about the idea. First, she didn't think they'd be able to hear  
the music, Tai lived on the 17th floor. And she didn't want to miss the chance of asking  
Tai to dance. Plus, she really didn't want to be alone with Scott, she didn't even know  
him, not to mention what people would think when she and Scott came back in together.  
But he had pleaded with her, and she had given in, and hadn't even told anyone where  
she was going. Big mistake.  
Mimi had been right, they couldn't hear the music from outside. But that wasn't the reason  
Scott wanted to come out. When Mimi had suggested they go back inside, he'd pulled her  
roughly toward him and told her to just pretend to hear the music. Mimi had gone along   
with it, until he started touching private parts on her body. Now she was trying to pull  
away, but Scott wouldn't let go of her. If anything, he kept getting more persistant. She  
was up against the wall, and Scott was attempting to pull down her skirt. "Scott please,  
let me go," Mimi begged. Scott grinned. "But I'm just getting started," he told her. "I-I'll  
scream," she threatened. Scott got angry. "You're a little flirt and heartbreaker, aren't  
you?" he demanded. "You go around acting like you're ready to give out what a guy  
wants, but when anyone tries to get somewhere with you, you suddenly turn into such  
an innocent saint. Well sorry girlfriend, now you're gonna play my game."  
"I have a really loud scream," Mimi warned him, feeling the tears building up. "Ask anyone.  
And I will use it."  
Scott slammed her against the wall, pretty hard. Stars swam in her vision, and she was  
feeling a little dizzy. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he said in a smooth voice.  
"Don't make me do something you'll regret." The tears were now flowing, and Mimi was  
trembling, though she tried to keep up a brave front. "You're just a pervert," she snapped.  
"A really perverted kid."  
Then he hit her on the side of the head, really hard, and she fell to the ground. "I have  
more than one way of making you cooperate," said Scott, kneeling beside her.   
Mimi heard the sound of footsteps, then everything was dark and silent.  
  
Tai ran around the corner of the building, swearing that he'd heard voices, one of them  
in tears. And that was the one that sounded like Mimi.  
He rounded the corner, then stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock. Mimi was out cold,   
and Scott was in the process of picking her up and carrying her away. "Scott!" shouted  
Tai. "What are you doing?"  
Scott turned to him, setting down Mimi. "Get lost Tai, this isn't any of your business," he  
commanded. Tai stared from Scott to Mimi, then back. "What did you do to her?" he whi-  
spered. Scott shrugged, as if this was a casual meeting. "I was just teaching the little  
player here a lesson."   
Tai felt the rage surge through him, and he actually saw red as he leaped forward and  
punched Scott across the jaw. He fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw.   
"Don't EVER say that about Mimi again," Tai told him fiercely. "How could you think about  
doing this to her? She's just an innocent girl, she doesn't even know you. I'm gonna make  
sure you get paid back for this." Scott picked himelf up off the ground and hurled himself  
at Tai, tackling him. "You like her too, don't you?" he spat scornfully. "Well don't be fool-  
ed, she isn't everything she seems."   
Tai felt the charge of anger again as he threw Scott off of him. "Who do you think you  
are?" he demanded angrily. "I've known Mimi for almost forever, she's the sweetest, nice-  
st, caring person I know, even if she doesn't always act like it. She's a great girl, anyone  
would be lucky to have her."  
Scott aimed another attack at Tai, but Tai just shoved him back, very hard, and he went  
flying toward the wall. He hit hard, and slumped to the ground.  
Tai stared at him shocked for a while, breathing hard. Then, quickly turning his attention  
to Mimi, he ran over to her and knelt beside her. She was pale, and had a couple of bru-  
ises. Tai felt tears building in his eyes. Maybe if I'd come sooner...he thought.  
"Tai!" called a voice. Tai turned to see all the Digidestined, old and new, hurrying toward  
him. Sora gasped, horrified as she caught sight of Mimi, and sprinted to her side. "Mimi!"  
she cried. "Tai what happened to her?" Matt demanded. Tai explained everything as Sora  
put Mimi's head on her lap. "Oh Mimi, please be okay," murmured Kari, her eyes flooding  
with tears. "Wow Tai, you've gotta learn to control your temper," muttered Joe as he  
examined Scott, Cody watching him. "I'm gonna go call 911," announced Yolei as she turn-  
ed and raced back to the apartment.  
"I always knew he was a pervert," mumbled Sora, staring at Scott. "I shouldn't have let  
Mimi dance with him, I knew what he was probably thinking."  
Tai shook his head. "No, this is my fault," he murmured quietly. "I shouldn't have invited  
Scott in the first place, none of this wouldv'e happened..." he broke off in guilt, tears   
starting to fall. Matt shook him. "Man, snap out of it," he declared. "It isn't anyone's fault  
but Scott's for taking advantage of Mimi." He turned back to her, a very worried look on   
her face. "She's just got to be okay."  
"She will," said TK firmly. "We just have to keep hoping."   
  
A few hours later, the Digidestined were at the hospital, except for Cody, who was getting  
everyone out and announcing that the party was over at Tai's apartment. The ambulance  
had come, along with the cops, and now both Mimi and Scott were in the hospital. Tom-  
orrow, when Scott recovered, he would face his sentence.  
Now the Digidestined were waiting impatiently to know how Mimi was doing. Tai kept  
pacing around the waiting room. "Tai, calm down," said Kari softly, to try to get him to  
relax. "I'm sure Mimi'll be fine, she's very strong."  
Finally, the doctor came out, and the kids looked at him anxiously. "Well, she's going to  
be fine," the doctor announced, smiling as the kids all laughed and cheered in relief. "She  
has a few cuts and bruises, but those are nothing to worry about. And she recieved a  
few head injuries, but nothing too serious, she's sleeping them off now," the doctor cont-  
inued. "I think you'd better go home and get some rest, you can come see her tomorrow."  
They got up and started heading out the door, except Tai. When the others all left, he  
turned to the doctor. "Can I stay with her tonight?" he asked. The doctor thought for a  
moment. "Well, you really should get some sleep," he said. "But if you really want to stay,  
I'm sure she'd like to see a familiar face when she wakes up."   
Tai nodded. "I'll stay with her," he decided. The doctor led him to her room, and then he  
left the 2 of them alone, telling Tai not to hesitate to call if something was wrong. When  
he was gone, Tai walked up to Mimi's bed and looked at her. She was so pale and weak  
now. He remembered how energetic and enthusiastic she'd been at the airport before, and  
tears came to his eyes. Wiping them firmly away, Tai pulled a chair up to Mimi's bed and  
grasped her hand, holding it tight. "You're going to be okay Mimi," he whispered. "I won't  
let anything happen to you, ever."  
  
Mimi slowly opened her eyes, and blinked once. Pale, early-morning sunlight filtered   
through the curtains. She looked around, realizing she was in a hospital room, and wonder-  
ed how she got there. Then the events of the night before came rushing back to her, and  
she mentally examined herself to see if anything felt different. Had Scott....no, he hadn't.  
Other than a few bruises and cuts, she was fine.  
Mimi sat up against her pillow, then noticed that she wasn't alone. Tai was sitting on a   
chair, though he had his head in his arms on the bed. He was fast asleep, but Mimi also  
noticed that his hand was holding hers. Mimi smiled softly. Poor guy, he must've been   
here all night, she thought. She gently shook him. "Tai," she said softly. He stirred, but   
then was still again, probably gone back to sleep. He always had been a heavy sleeper.  
Mimi brushed a few strands of brown hair away from his face. "He looks so adorable when  
he's asleep," she whispered. Then she head a soft chuckle, and she jerked away from Tai  
in surprise, blushing red. "You mean I'm not cute when I'm awake?" asked Tai, raising his  
head up with that same carefree grin. Mimi calmed her heart down from the scare. "Well,  
as a matter of fact," she teased. He gave her a light shove, and grinned again when she  
giggled. Then he got serious again. "How're you feeling?" he asked softly. Mimi looked   
down at the pale-white blankets. "Physically I'm fine, but emotionally..." she trailed off,  
looking out the window. "Tai, do you think I'm incredibly stupid, or some kind of player?"  
Tai's jaw dropped as he looked at her in complete shock. "No, of course not Mimi," he   
hurried to reassure her. "What happened last night wasn't your fault at all, it was Scott's,  
for toying with you." Mimi kept staring out the window, and Tai saw a tear slide down her  
face. "But I must have led him on somehow," she murmured quietly. "I came in, and a  
whole bunch of guys crowded around me, but I acted like it was all normal, so he must've  
thought..." she broke off in tears and flung her arms around Tai, trembling. "Mimi, it's  
okay," he said, hugging her back. "Tai, he was...he was going to..." Mimi sobbed, and Tai  
held her tighter. "I'm sorry Mimi," he said. "I wish I hadn't invited him, I shouldn't have..."  
he trailed off, looking down. Mimi stared at him, then bent to meet his gaze. "Tai...you're  
the one who saved me, aren't you?" she asked. Tai nodded.   
"Well, I want to thank you," Mimi continued. "You saved my life." She looked down and  
blushed. Tai smiled softly at her and ruffled her hair. "Aw, it was nothing Mims, like I would  
ever let you get hurt." Mimi smiled back, melting inside at his special nickname for her.  
"You mean it Tai?" she asked. Tai nodded again and squeezed her hand, and Mimi noticed  
that he still hadn't let go. "I mean it," he told her sincerely. "I won't ever let you get hurt,  
never. See Mimi, not all guys are like Scott."   
Mimi smiled shyly up at him. "I see. You're not," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He   
flushed deep red and looked at the ground, as Mimi giggled. Then she sighed. "What's  
wrong?" Tai asked. She looked away. "I guess I never really thought something like that  
would ever happen to me," she murmured. Tai rubbed her shoulder. "Remember what they  
taught us in school?" he reminded Mimi. "If something like that happens, it's not your  
fault."   
"I know," Mimi told him. "It's just...it was so close. If I hadn't started struggling, then he  
would've...maybe if I wasn't the way I am..." Tai hugged her. "Mimi, don't ever say that,"  
he said. "You're you, that's what everyone loves about you. That's what I love about   
you." Mimi turned to him in surprise, and Tai blushed again, realizing what he'd just said.  
"Tai, you...mean it?" Mimi asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Tai nodded, looking  
her in the eyes. "I mean it Mimi," he confirmed. "I really like you, a lot. You're a great  
person just the way you are, that's what I told Scott last night when I found you. I don't  
know exactly what it is you have, but whatever it is, never lose it. And you're never  
alone, I'll always be there if you need me. Just don't forget that."  
Mimi gazed at him in shock over his confession. "Tai," she whispered, before throwing her-  
self in his arms again. "I like you a lot too, I just realized it last night." Tai smiled at her.  
"That's when I realized it too, and I was going to tell you, but then..." he trailed off. "I'm  
sorry your birthday party wasn't what you expected." Mimi giggled again. "You're right, it  
wasn't. It was even better," she told him before she kissed him. They stayed that way  
for a while, then when they pulled apart they just looked at each other. "Wow," Tai said.  
Mimi laughed softly, hugging him again. "Tai, you're the sweetest," she told him. Tai was  
confused. "Huh? What makes you say that?" he asked. "Before you moved, Matt and I  
used to bug you a lot." Mimi shrugged and giggled yet again at the memory. "Let's just  
say you've got a lot of charm," she told him, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled  
down at her as her breathing became slower and regular, showing that she was falling  
asleep. Tai set her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Then  
he kissed her on the cheek. "Love you," he whispered. Then he yawned, feeling tired him-  
self. He lay his head in his arms back on the bed again, and fell asleep quickly.  
A few minutes later, Mimi stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Tai, then kissed him  
on the cheek as well. "Love you too," she said softly. "Thanks for everything." Then she  
went back to sleep.  
  
About half an hour later, the door to the room opened, and Kari and TK were about to   
walk in when they suddenly stopped, seeing Tai and Mimi. Tai was on a chair, with his   
arms and head on the bed, and Mimi was on the bed, they were sleeping nearly head to  
head. TK and Kari looked shocked and confused for a second, then Kari turned to TK with  
a soft smile. "It's so cute," she whispered. TK nodded in agreement, then the 2 turned to  
the other Digidestined. "Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't go in right now," TK suggested.  
"Huh? Why?" asked Davis, as he and the others peeked in the room. Then his eyes widen-  
ed. Sora looked at Tai and Mimi in happiness. "Look at them," she whispered. "They're so  
happy together." Matt nodded. "All the same, I can't wait to rub it in his face," he said  
with a smirk. "Don't you dare," Yolei ordered, as she began herding them away from the   
door. "Let's go, we can come back later."  
Before she left, Sora took another glance into the room, noticing the happy smiles on  
both of their faces. They're really happy together, she thought, giggling. It's meant to  
be, I knew it all along.  
  
K, there you have it, my first Michi. Wow, it was hard writing it, but I finished. So please  
R&R and tell me what you think of it. Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
